The present invention relates to disposable garments and more particularly to such garments such as diaper, incontinence pants and baby training pants.
The garments of such type are usually provided around the respective leg-openings with the elastic means. In general, the elastic means are bonded, under stretching, to at least one of the topsheet and the backsheet with adhesive.
With the particular garments, for example, a disposable diaper, undesirable leakage of excretions often occurs, regardless of the user's gender, at the opposite side of the crotch area defined between the opposite leg-openings due to location and orientation of the urinary organs.
Accordingly, it is preferred to provide an arrangement such that the elastic means have a higher tensile stress at the lower middle are of each leg-opening than at the remaining area and thereby allow the diaper to contact with the wearer's skin at this area with a higher fitness.
In view of a fact that, after put on the user, the diaper can move relative to the wearer's skin at the upper middle are of each leg-opening more easily than at said lower middle area, it is preferred also to decentralize the tensile stress of the elastic means at said upper middle area, allowing the diaper to contact with the wearer's skin over a relatively large area with a moderate fitness.
However, from the diaper having been proposed and commonly used in practice, no consideration can be found about gradually varying the tensile stress of the elastic means around the leg-openings and decentralizing the said tensile stress depending upon the area around the leg-openings.
It is a first object of the invention to provide the disposable garments including the elastic means surrounding each leg-opening which has a tensile stress gradually decreasing from adjacent the lower middle area toward adjacent the upper middle area of the leg-opening.
It is a second object of the invention to provide the disposable garments including the elastic means surrounding each leg-opening which has a tensile stress gradually decentralized from adjacent the lower middle area toward adjacent the upper middle area of the leg-opening.